A Completely New Man
by VINcredable
Summary: During an alien invasion Ron is struck down by a signal aimed at earth, and now to survive he must become an alien with the ability to fix and regenerate their own body's. to survive and save the earth, Ron Stoppable must become... a Time Lord.
1. Episode I A Completely New Man

**A Completely New Man**

-------------------------------------------------

_We all wear masks, whether we know it or not. But sooner or later, one way or another the mask shatters and that's when we find out what kind of man you are._

--------------------------------------------------

It all happened so fast, one moment Kim was spending time with Ron and the next he was on the ground after collapsing, it was the first time they had been able to spend time together in months. After high school ended they found each other drifting away from each other, they both had there separate lives now.

After Kim left school she went on to work for Global Justice and after a couple of years she had already climbed the ranks and when Betty Director has retired Kim had taken over as the new director of Global Justice. The job slowed down a bit after most of the old villains started retiring, Drakken, Dementor and even Shego. Although not by choice, in their last fight Kim had managed to hit her with an attitude polarizer and turn her good again, Shego was now in upperton training to be a doctor.

Ron however had carried on to Middleton University without Kim, unfortunately only Kim was able to join GJ, they had no room in their organization for a buffoon. At first Kim refused to work for GJ without Ron, but thanks to some convincing from Ron she took the job.

After becoming director of GJ, Kim was able to receive access to more detailed information including the existence of extra terrestrial beings… this was old news, Kim had already had a couple of encounters with aliens, the first was with a little girl named Lilo and her pet 'Dog' Stitch and then there was the matter in her senior year with Warmonger.

She also found out that GJ was founded by another corporation, a top secret organization originally from England that dealt with problem not of this world, but had branches all over the world, an organization called Torchwood.

Anyway, this was the first time she had seen Ron in nearly a year, but just as they were walking towards their old favorite restaurant Bueno Nacho Ron suddenly fell unconscious, Kim quickly leaned down and checked on him, his breathing was shallow.

She looked around and noticed something strange, a bunch of people around her were all walking around with dazed look on their faces, they were walking like zombies without a purpose, there were other people trying to reason with them and ask them where they were going but they were all ignored as at least two dozen people just walked around like zombies.

"What the hell is going on?" Kim asked nobody in particular.

Kim reached to her right wrist and activated a communicator built into her watch, an a few seconds wade answered.

"Kim… I was just about to call you… we have a serious problem…"

Kim looked around for a moment before answering,

"Does it have anything to do with people walking around like zombies?"

Wade nodded his head in reply,

"So you noticed… Kim its happening all over the world… approximately one third of the worlds population just started to get up and wonder off, they're completely unresponsive… it looks like they're all heading for high places… bridges, Roofs even diving boards to empty swimming pools."

Kim glanced at Ron for a moment,

"Wade there's something wrong with Ron, he just collapsed all of a sudden… and it happened about the same time everyone started acting weird… send a GJ hover jet to pick us up and let my mom know we're bringing in a patient… DON'T tell her it's Ron, otherwise she'll freak out.

Kim hung up the connection and hoisted Ron up and supported his weight on her right shoulder, it would only take a few minutes for the jet to get there, hiring Wade was the best decision she had since taking over GJ, Wade now worked in his own private office in the main base as well as Kims mother who had been hired as the base doctor.

A few moments later she noticed a platinum blond heading towards him, she recognized her immediately as her old cheer partner Tara.

"Hey Kim, do you know what's going on?… oh my god is that Ron? What happened to him?"

Tara was going a mile a minuet and was obviously freaked out by what was happening but she still had time to ask how Ron was, Kim remembered the crush Tara had developed on Ron at one point. Kim didn't have time to answer her questions, a moment later there was a roar in the air and a GJ jet hovered over head for a moment before landing in the Bueno Nacho car park.

Kim jumped into the jet carrying Ron and set him down in a nearby seat, she turned to close the door when she noticed Tara looking up into the jet at her with a pleading look,

"Gah, fine… you can come along"

With a yip of joy Tara climbed into the jet and took a seat by Ron.

As the jet sped towards GJ headquarters Kim looked out the window and noticed hundreds of people walking along the streets like zombies, people trailing behind them trying to get them to stop.

A few minutes later the jet landed on the roof of the GJ building, the actual base itself was buried deep under the building, as they landed Kim noticed a group of people standing on the very edge of the roof as if ready to jump, Kim recognized them as GJ employees.

"What the hell is going on?"

Ignoring the suicidal employees, Kim walked across the roof and to an elevator concealed on the roof and a few seconds later Kim, Ron and Tara walked back out of the elevator and into the interior of the Global Justice base of operations.

A couple of agent walked over to Kim and took Ron off her hands and carried him towards the infirmary, Kim proceeded towards the front of the intelligence section,

"Well, what's the situation?" Kim asked in a commanding voice, she had long since stopped using her 'what's the sitch?' catchphrase and started using the proper terms, she found it more professional.

Wade walked up to her,

"All we have figured out is that 15 minutes ago a signal hit the earth, and then one third of the worlds population started acting strange, they all walk around like zombies trying to get to high places, rooftops etcetera… now they all seem to be waiting for something… and then just five minutes ago another signal was sent to us, this time it was a broadcast, a message to us. The signal came from a ship… an alien ship… they sent us a message in an alien language, my translation software solved it."

Wade held up a small handheld computer and passed it to Kim to read.

**People/Cattle, **

**you belong to us, **

**to the Sycorax, **

**we own you, **

**we now possess your land, **

**your minerals, **

**your precious stones, **

**your women. **

**You will surrender or they will die. **

**Sycorax strong, **

**Sycorax mighty, **

**Sycorax rock!**

"They Rock? What the hell does that mean?" Kim asked

Wade turned to her and looked embarrassed,

"As far as I can tell it means the modern sense that they rock."

Kim sweat dropped,

'Great, aliens with an ego'

"…It says they will die… I assume its referring to everyone on the rooftops… so this is some kind of mind control?"

Wade nodded in response,

"Yeah it looks like it… but the signal seems to be targeting specific people… and I think that's what happened to Ron…"

Kim looked up at the mention of Ron,

"What do you mean? do you know what happened to Ron?"

Wade looked down in sadness,

"Yeah… its my fault… when the signal hit the earth, if it had tried to take control of Ron then it would have had to go through the defenses I put up?"

Kim eyed him questioningly,

"What defenses? What are you talking about?"

Wade sat down and began to explain,

"Remember a few years ago when Drakken created those mind control chips and took control of you? Well I tried to make sure it would not happen again, so I created two microchips that were designed to scramble the control signal of any form of mind control and then I planted them both on you and Ron… now this signal that hit the earth was thousands of times stronger than anything those chips were supposed to be able to handle… the signal still had to go through the chip to hit Ron but when it went through the chip the signal was damaged and then the damaged signal went into Ron…"

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, Wade had built these chips and planted them on her and Ron without letting them know and now it seemed that something had gone wrong with Rons chip,

"…Well… WHAT HAPPENED TO RON?!?!" Kim shouted loud enough for everyone to hear,

Wade was silently looking at her before looking behind her, Kim followed his eyes and turned around to see her own mother with silent tears falling from her eyes,

"Mom? What's wrong?…. What's happened to Ron?"

Anne Possible stuttered as she started to speak,

"H-He's conscious… but his brain activity is dropping rapidly… I-in about ten minutes he'll b-be completely brain dead… and there's nothing I can do about it…."

Anne fell to her knees and started silently crying to herself, she had know Ron for most of his life, he was like a son to her,

Kim wanted to comfort her mother, but as she took a step towards her mother she found herself walking past her and started running full speed towards the infirmary.

After Kim left the room an alarm sounded from the main screen, Wade turned around,

"What's going on?" Wade asked no one in particular .

Another tech-head turned around and spoke to wade,

"Sir, it's the alien ship, it just passed the moon and is heading our way"

Meanwhile one of the scientists from the genetic lab had overheard the conversation between Kim, Wade and eventually Kim's mother and he smiled evilly, he could use this situation to finally use his invention, he proceeded towards his private lab and after punching in a 6 digit code he was able to open his medical fridge, he reached inside and pulled out a small silver suitcase with the letters TLX-01 printed in bold white letters on the side and he headed towards the infirmary.

Kim was sitting next to Rons bed, his mouth and nose were both covered by an oxygen tank and he had several IV's in his arm. Tara was there as well and was also in tears, she had been here when Anne found out there was nothing she could do, so effectively Tara was the first to know about the situation besides Anne.

Kim's attention was cut from Ron when she noticed a scientist with sort brown hair in a white lab coat walk into the room holding a silver case,

"Hello miss director, I'm Dr Saxon… I have a proposition for you…"

What the scientist said had angered her, Kim stood up quickly and started speaking with and angry tone,

"How dare you!!! You choose a situation like this to come to me with personal requests?!?! GET OUT!!!"

The scientist nodded,

"Very well, I just thought you might jump at the opportunity to save your friend…"

He was about to walk out of the room when Kim stopped him,

"Wait!!!… y-you can save him?… how"

Saxon smiled before turning around,

"I have a way, in this case is a retro-virus I created, it will rewrite his DNA, it will basically turn him into another species…"

Kim looked at him as if he was crazy,

"How exactly would that help him?"

Dr Saxon sat down to explain,

"We don't have long before you're friend becomes little more than a vegetable so I'll make this short, the virus is designed on the DNA of an alien so basically he will be changed into a a member of the aliens species and it is not the virus that will save him but the aliens own natural ability, you see the alien he will change into has an ability called regenerating, a way of cheating death so to speak."

Kim thought for a moment before asking,

"What's the catch?"

Saxon looked back at her and shook his head,

"Nothing… the species he will change into looks identical to a human so he'll be able to fit in… his regeneration may change a few things about him, you see when a member of this alien species regenerates then their whole appearance changes, their height, hair color even their face but the changes shouldn't be that dramatic with him, the most you can expect is maybe his hair and eyes changing color. But he will retain all memories of his former self… but the biggest change will be with his mind… he will become basically a genius."

Kim was gob smacked, she could actually save Ron, but if she did then Ron could change almost completely, she could lose her best friend.

"Hold on…I need to ask him"

Kim turned from Mr Saxon and made her way to a barely conscious Ron, she leant down to him and started to speak,

"Ron… Ron can you hear me?"

Ron slowly cracked his eyes open and nodded at Kim who was at the moment trying to hold back her tears,

"..Ron, we have a way to save you… but it involves some things, you would change… your body and mind may change…. I-I won't do it if you don't want it Ron, its up to you.."

Ron reached out and softly squeezed Kim's hand,

"…Do it.."

After saying those two simple words Ron fell asleep again.

Kim turned to Dr Saxon and nodded.

Saxon turned around and placed the case on the corner table, he unclipped the case and looked at the contence, an injection gun and a single vial of glowing blue liquid also labeled TLX-01, he quickly loaded the vial into the gun and turned to face Ron.

As he got ready to inject Ron, Kim looked up at Saxon,

"Hey… what's the name of the species he'll become?…"

Saxon pressed the gun into Rons neck before speaking again,

"…a Time Lord…" with that said he pulled the trigger of the gun and the three of them watched as the blue liquid was injected into Ron.

Saxon put away the gun and proceeded to walk out of the room, he stopped as he reached the door,

"The change should take about 20 minuets… after that's over… I suggest you stand back"

Kim left the room with Tara, they left Kim's mom in the room after informing her what had happened, Kim dried her tears and made hr way back to the control center.

Just as she reached the room she was about to ask for a progress report when suddenly the entire building was shook with what seemed like an earthquake. all across the city building shook and nearly every plain of glass shattered.

Back in the base Kim picked herself back up,

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell that was?!?!" Kim all but yell at the staff, Wade quickly tapped a few keys on a nearby computer and found the answer,

"Kim, it was a sonic wave, it's the ship!!! It hit the atmosphere!!! My god its right above us!!!"

Kim hadn't wasted even a second, he immediately turned around and headed through the doors to the staircase, she bounded up the stairs five at a time, she eventually reached the top and opened the doors to the roof, the first thing she saw were nearly a third of the GJ staff ready to jump, then she looked up and her face dropped, high in the air above the clouds hung a huge ship, the very size of the ship covered half of the city.

Kim barely noticed Wade come up behind her, he too was speechless at the sight, after a few minuets Kim finally found her voice,

"…Wade… get me the president…"

Meanwhile in the infirmary Anne was busy watching over Ron, his brain activity had started to spike as beads of sweat formed on his brow Anne placed a wet cloth across his forehead as she checked her watch,

'15 minutes to go..'

Kim made her way back down to the control center and accidentally ran into one of her agents, Will Du, Kim and Will had been bumping heads ever since she ha joined GJ, and because Will had been refused the position of Director over an 'Amateur', but never the less, he had continued to serve his duty.

"Will, glad you could join us, we have a serious problem unless you hadn't noticed…"

Will followed Kim further into the command center until Wade approached Kim,

"Wade, did you get hold of the president?"

Wade smiled at her nervously,

"I'm afraid I couldn't reach him, he's occupied at the moment…"

Kim looked at him ludicrously,

"What could he possibly be doing that is more important than this?" Kim asked.

Wade looked back at her and spoke,

"He's on his roof ready to jump…"

Kim slapped her own forehead, and thought for a moment,

"Wade… what about Torchwood?"

Wade looked at her with a surprised look on his face, he tried to find some sort of words but Kim spoke again before he could say anything,

"I know I'm not supposed to know about them but I do.. Now can they help us?"

Wade hesitated for a moment before sighing and answering,

"..I'll contact them…"

In the infirmary Anne continued to watch over Ron carefully, his brain activity was still erratic, she lightly dabbed his forehead as she watched his heart rate speed up. She glanced at her watch,

'10 minutes left'

As Kim was trying to come up with some sort of plan the alert signal sounded from the main screen, she looked at Wade for an explanation,

"..It's the ship, they're sending us a signal, I'm putting it on the main view-screen…. Now"

Everyone took in a deep breath as an image appeared on the main screen overlooking the room, on the screen was the image of a hideous creature, it looked like some sort of deformed lizard, Kim stood with Wade and Will on her left and right and Tara slightly behind her, she stood ready to speak with the aliens but before she could speak the alien creature beat her to it,

"**I DEMAND THE LEADER OF THIS WORLD STEP FORWARD!!!"** the creature spoke with a raspy voice.

Kim thought for a moment, with the president out of action the responsibility fell on her, Kim stepped forward and stood up straight,

"I am Kim Possible, I am proud to represent this planet."

Everyone eagerly waited for a reply,

"…**YOU WILL COME ABOARD!!!"**

Kim was confused,

"…How?" she asked.

Everyone watched as the alien raised his hand on the monitor and then leaped back in fear as they saw a blue glow start to cover Kim, but not only Kim, it also covered Wade, Will and Tara,

"W-what the hell?" Will asked, Kim turned to him,

"I would guess its called a teleport" with that said the four of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Back in the infirmary Anne was really getting worried, Rons heart rate had quadrupled in less than three minutes, his eyes started moving rapidly under his eyelids, his breathing was extremely heavy and he was continuously sweating, it seemed he was getting worse and worse, she took and quick glance at her watch as she placed an air mask over Rons face.

The blue light subsided and Kim looked around in shock,

They had been transported into a huge chamber, much like a coliseum and all the walls were filled with the same alien species she had seen on the main monitor of GJ headquarters.

There were hundreds of them, all looking down at them, one of them stepped forward to address Kim, but before doing so he raised both his hands and grasped his own head and the four humans were shocked to see the head slowly start to slide off, Will was the first to speak,

"..it's a helmet!!! They might be like us…" Will stopped speaking as the alien finished taking off his helmet to reveal another face, it looked slightly more human, complete with a mouth and two eyes but that is where the similarity ended, over the rest of his head and face was a layer of bone and the little skin that was visible looked like exposed muscle.

"…or perhaps not…" Will finished

The alien whom had removed his helmet stood with a staff in his left hand and his right hand hovered over a control console, or to be more specific one big button, Kim felt a sense of dejavu, many villain lairs had buttons like that, usually for the self destruct mechanism,

The alien started to speak with his raspy voice,

"**YOU WILL SURRENDER, OR I WILL RELEASE THE FINAL CURSE, AND YOUR PEOPLE WILL JUMP!!!"**

Kim faltered, she now knew what the big button was for, the alien presses it and everyone who had been taken over will jump, Kim tried to say something, anything, but she couldn't, for the first time in her life, Kim didn't know what to do… the last time she felt like this was back during the little Diablo incident when she found out her so called 'boyfriend' had been an enemy agent, back then its was Ron who had helped her… but this time he wasn't here.

Will saw the distress and hesitation on Kim's face, he had to do something, he had to take charge of the situation, Will stepped forward to address the aliens in charge,

"With respect sir… the human race is taking its first steps towards the stars but… we are like children compared to you… children who need help, children who need compassion… I beg of you now, show that compassion…" Will pleaded with the alien.

The leader of the aliens dropped his hand away from the button and seemed to consider Wills request for a moment, but they were soon proved wrong. The alien rose his right hand and then whipped it back down and in a flash of light a green line shots from his sleeve like a whip, the line wrapped around Wills neck and seemed to force destructive energy into his body,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Wills scream echoed around the huge chamber for only a second before his body seemed to disintegrate one the spot, the green whip like device retracted into the aliens sleeve as all that was left of Will fell to the ground, a pile of smoking bones.

Kim and Wade were both shocked and Tara was silently crying at the sight, the alien rose his hand and placed it over the button again,

"**SURRENDER OR THEY WILL DIE!!!"**

Although she will was still shocked Kim had to step forward, she couldn't believe what she was considering,

"If… if I do surrender, how would that be better?" Kim asked to the shock of Wade, she couldn't possibly be considering surrendering,

"**ONE HALF OF YOUR PEOPLE WILL BE SOLD INTO SLAVERY, OR ONE THIRD DIES, YOUR CHOICE!!!"**

Kim was stuck, what could she possibly do?

Back down on the surface of the planet in the infirmary of GJ headquarters something was happening, Rons body was shaking violently, his eyes rolling up into his head, Anne was busy trying to keep him alive, she was alone in the infirmary looking after him, most of her staff had either fled the base or were on the roof.

Anne looked at his heart rate in horror, he was dangerously close to a cardiac arrest.

She continued to pump air into his lungs when suddenly the air was filled with a long drawn out tone and Anne blanched, she was a good enough doctor that she didn't hear that sound often, but when she did it was never a good sound, she looked up at his heart monitor and saw a flat line.

"NO!!!"

Anne pulled off the mask and started CPR, she pressed her hands across his heart and started pushing down,

"One, Two, Three, Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…"

She got off his chest and started the kiss of life, breathing two times before starting on his heart again,

"One, Two, Three, Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…"

She let go and breathing into him again,

"One, Two, Three, Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…"

Anne got up and looked at his heart monitor again, no change, she looked back at him and cried silently,

"…He's gone…"

Just as Anne went to turn off the monitor she noised a slow beeping sound, with a glimmer of hope she looked at the monitor, but it was still flat lined, the beeping was coming from her watch, she looked at it and said,

"…Times up!!!"

Almost immediately after she said it, Rons heart monitor suddenly jumped to life, his heart was beating twice as fast, his brain activity spiked and with one movement, Rons eyes snapped open and took one sharp intake of breath, and then he seemed to explode, Anne fell back in shock of what she saw, energy was pouring out of Ron through every gap in his clothing, his turtle neck, his sleeves and the bottoms of his cargo trousers, it was terrifying and somehow beautiful, golden energy that looked oddly like flames, shooting out of his body and pouring over the edge of the bed.

Back on the alien spacecraft, the aliens were in upheaval, they started shouting in their own native tongue, Kim looked at Wade questioningly, he quickly took out his pocket computer and activated his translation software

"…they've detected something, huge energy readings coming from our base… they're accusing us of conspiring and deceiving them… they're bringing it on board.."

Ron sat up, he found himself overwhelmed with knowledge that was not his own, he turned and saw Anne huddled in the corner of the room looking scared,

"Anne, are you ok… ohh" Ron stopped speaking and started flexing his mouth and running his tongue over his teeth,

"..Hmm, new teeth… that's weird, have to get used to that…"

Anne continued to look at him, could it truly be Ron? His face looked basically the same but there were features that had changed, his blond cowlick was now a darker shade of blond and was naturally sticking up, the freckles that had been on his cheeks were now gone and his chocolate brown eyes were gone and replaced with stone blue eyes.

"Ron, is that you?"

Ron smiled with his old sheepish grin,

"Yep, good as new…. And I mean that literally, but I'm a little cold mind if I borrow your dressing gown, thanks" Ron said in quick succession, he leaned over the right and took a dressing gown off a rack across the room and put it on. Anne was confused, it was Ron but there was something different tin his attitude as well, but for now she was just happy he was alive and well, she found herself standing up and running towards Ron.

Ron was smiling until he noticed a blue light engulf him, his eyes widened and he raised his hand to stop Anne,

"No Anne wait!!!"

Too late, she latched onto him and hugged him just as Ron was teleported away dragging Anne along for the ride.

Back on the ship Kim, Wade and Tara al turned around as they noticed a flash of blue light behind them, they saw someone wearing a dark dressing gown and apparently being hugged by someone Kim recognized as her mother,

"Damn, did you have to hug me right then Anne, you got teleported as well"

Anne let go of him and looked around, the first thing that passed her mind was the movie gladiator mixed with a sci-fi movie.

The man turned around and faced Kim,

"Hello, did you miss me?" he asked.

Kim looked at him and asked the only thing she could,

"Oh my god, is that you?" Kim asked

Ron walked over to them and smiled,

"Yep, in the brand new flash and blood…" Ron said while looking around, he saw an alien approaching him screaming something in his own language, he rose an arm and whipped it down revealing the strange green whip that had killed Will, it whipped down at Ron and Kim rose her hand to her mouth,

Ron raised his own arm quickly and the whip wrapped around his right forearm but it didn't hurt him, Ron pulled his arm back and the whip was pulled from the aliens grip, Ron then tossed the whip across the floor,

"Don't do that…" Ron said,

The alien seemed outraged that his weapon had no effect on Ron,

"**HOW DARE YOU?!?!" **the alien screamed as he rose his staff high into the air and proceeded to try and smash it down on Ron.

Acting quickly Ron raised his hand and caught the staff in his left hand and then yanked it out of the aliens grip much to its surprise. Ron then griped it with both his hands and snapped it over his knee. He dropped the pieces and spoke again to the alien,

"You just can't get the 'staff' can ya? Now you just wait, I'M BUSY!!!" Ron said while pointing at the alien, Ron turned around and walked back to Kim leaving a gob smacked alien in his wake.

Ron approached Kim and spotted a couple of familiar faces,

"WADE, hello… and Tara as well, my god its like a blast from the past… how've you been?"

Wade and Tara looked too and from each other with confused looks,

Ron turned back to Kim,

"Now… first things first… be honest… how do I look?"

Kim looked him over and noticed some differences, his hair was darker, he was a little taller and his freckles were gone and to top it off his brown eyes were replaced with blue eyes.

"…Different…" Kim answered and Ron cringed,

"Good different or bad different?" Ron asked

Kim thought for a moment, she had no way or really describing it,

"… I don't know… just different…"

Ron suddenly got a serious look on his face,

"…Kim…am I…. Ginger?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at his hair and spoke again,

"No you're just kind of… dark blond.."

Ron face faltered,

"Aww, I wanted to be ginger… see what its like… AND YOU ANNE POSSIBLE!!!"

Anne was shocked when Ron suddenly shouted at her,

".. SHAME ON YOU, YOU GAVE UP ON ME RIGHT THERE AT THE END..ooh" Ron stopped shouting when he ooh'd just like he did when he noticed he had new teeth,

"…that was rude… it that the sort of man I am now? Rude?… hmm, rude and not ginger."

Wade had enough of this mans randomness and stepped forward,

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?" Wade asked.

Ron turned to Wade,

"I'm Ron…" Ron stopped and waited for his reaction,

"…no your not, what happened to our Ron?"

Ron stepped forward,

"I'm him, I'm literally him, same man new face, well new everything to be precise"

Wade was a little confused but Kim and Tara seemed to know what was going on, could this man really be Ron?

Finally losing his patients the alien leader stepped forward,

"**IF I MIGHT INTERRUPT!!! WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU?"**

Ron turned around and smiled at the alien,

"Well that's the question isn't it?…"

The alien started to get angry, he suddenly screamed at Ron,

"**I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!"**

As the alien stopped talking, Ron opened his mouth and mimicked the aliens tone of voice in a mocking way,

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Ron yelled causing the alien to step back

"You see that's the thing, I'm Ron but beyond that I just don't know… since I changed I literally do not know who I am, its all untested… am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Am I sexy?"

When he said this he turned and winked at Tara causing her to blush furiously.

Ron continued to speak as he walked past the alien leader,

"Am I good? Evil? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A Fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean judging by the evidence I've certainly got mouth that can go on and on for a while… and … why is there an apple in my dressing gown?" Ron broke from his rant as he suddenly pulled an apple out of the dressing gown pocket.

Anne stepped forward,

"Sorry, that's mine… I get hungry sometimes working late at night"

Ron nodded and tossed the apple over to Anne.

"…And how am I going to react when I see this?" Ron said as he pointer at the big button that controlled weather or not a third of earth population will jump to their deaths.

"A great big threatening button… A great big threatening button that must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess, its some sort of control matrix… hold on, what's feeding it?" Ron quickly bent down and opened a panel under the controls and say lines running into a vial of red liquid, Ron dipped his finger into the liquid and then put it in his mouth,

"Blood?… yep, human blood, A-positive.. Well that's means… ahh, blood control, that's how your doing it…"

Kim turned to Wade,

"Wade, I got out of that was the word Matrix and I found those movies very confusing, what's going on?"

Wade had a smile on his face as he heard Rons obvious intelligence pouring out of his mouth,

"Blood control Kim, somehow they got a hold of some human blood and their technology linked to it and took control of their blood type, that's why it didn't effect you, everyone who was taken over had A+ blood"

Kim was shocked, how is Ron this smart, then she remembered Dr Saxon's words, he would become a genius.

Ron continued to speak,

"So you're controlling everyone with A+ blood, that explains what happened to me.. I have A+.. well I had A+, not anymore though… anyway this leaves us with a great big stinking problem, because I really don't know who I am… I don't know when to stop…so when I see a great big threatening button that should never ever ever EVER be pressed… then I just have an instinct to do THIS!!!" Ron yelled his last word as he slammed his palm down on top of the button.

"NO!!!" Kim, Wade and Tara all yelled at the same time.

Down on earth, close to 20 billion people all over the world were standing at high places, and suddenly they moved to take one step, that last step that would send them toppling over the edge, but then they stopped, it was as if something had been lifted on them and they suddenly stepped back away from the edge of the ledges they were standing at, all wondering what was going on.

Back on the ship everyone was shocked at what Ron had done, Wade was the first to speak,

"Y-you killed them…"

Ron was still smiling as he turned to the alien leader,

"How about it big fella, hmm? Are they dead?"

The alien looked thoroughly pissed off,

"**WE HAVE ALLOWED THEM TO LIVE!!!"**

"Allow?" Ron asked with a ludicrous look on his face,

"You Don't have a choice… you see that's all mind control is, a cheap bit of voodoo, it scares the crap outa ya but that's as far as if goes… its kinda like hypnosis, you can hypnotize someone to act like a chicken or sing like Elvis but you can't hypnotize them to death… as soon as their life is threatened they snap out of it, human beings survival instinct is way too strong for any form for mind control to handle"

Kim and company let out a breath of relief, everyone was safe, with a simple gesture he had saved a third of the worlds population… even though they were in no danger to begin with, Ron just kinda called their bluff.

The alien leader stepped forward again,

"**BLOOD CONTROL WAS ONLY ONE FORM OF CONQUEST!!! I COULD SUMMON THE ARMADA AND TAKE THIS PLANET BY FORCE!!!"**

Ron actually nodded in agreement,

"Well yeah you could, yeah you could do that, of coarse you could .. But why? Look at these people, these human beings, consider their potential…" Ron said while pointing at Kim and the others, Kim was shocked and Wade was a little confused, he was calling them humans as if they were separate from him, like he wasn't human anymore, but what Kim and Tara knew, he wasn't.

Ron continued and Kim somehow recognized the words from somewhere she couldn't quite place.

"…From the day they arrived on the planet and blinking, step into the sun… there is more to see that can ever be seen, more to do that can….. No hold on…" Ron thought for a moment at what he was saying,

".. I'm sorry that the opening song to the lion king… but he point still stands, leave them alone!!!" Ron finished,

"**OR WHAT?!?!" ** the alien asked mockingly.

Ron thought for a moment before coming to a decision,

"…Or.." Ron stepped towards another alien and grabbed a sword the was holstered at its hip, Ron then jumped back down to where Kim was and turned to face the alien, he rose the sword high into the air and spoke,

"…I challenge you!!!" as Ron finished saying this every alien in the gigantic hall started roaring in excitement,

"Well well, that struck a chord… am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

The alien leader drew his own sword and pointed it at Ron,

"**YOU STAND AS THIS WORLDS CHAMPION?"**

"Thank you…" Ron said as he took off his dressing gown and tossed it to Kim.

"…I had no idea who I am but you just summed me up… so do you accept my challenge? Or are you just a **Pel Galla Gree Kellac**?"

The alien roared as Ron said something that seemed to be in the aliens native language.

Kim turned to Wade for more answers,

"What did Ron just say?"

Wade stared at his translator with wide eyes before he turned back to Kim,

"..I'll tell you when you turn 21..."

Ron and the alien bowed to each other and crossed swords,

"**FOR THE PLANET?" **the alien asked,

"For the planet" Ron agreed

With that said the Sycorax leader jump at Ron and slammed the sword down, Ron jumped back a swung his own blade to knock the leaders away.

For a few moments Ron and the Sycorax leader swung the blades like clubs, eventually the Sycorax was able to knock Ron down flat on his back and went in for the final blow,

"RON LOOK OUT!!!" Kim screamed as Ron quickly split his leg and watched the sword hit the ground between them,

"Right yeah that helps, I wouldn't have thought of that otherwise thanks" Ron said sarcastically to Kim as he dodged another blow, Ron quickly got up and ran towards a door at the side of the room,

"How about a bit of fresh air?" Ron said as he hit a button causing the doors to slid open with a stereotypical whooshing sound, Ron ran out the door and found himself on the surface of the ship, overlooking all of Middleton.

He was followed shortly but the Sycorax leader and Kim along with a few other Sycorax warriors,

Ron and the leader continued to fight when suddenly the Sycorax reared back and punched Ron right in the face, Ron fell backwards holding his face, Ron saw Kim about to move and check on him,

"NO KIM!!! Don't help me, you'll invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet"

Kim stood back as ordered.

Ron continued to parry each blow that came towards him and that when he saw an opening, the Sycorax shot forward and tried to plunge his blade into Ron's gut, Ron dodged to the side and the blade went past him, Ron had just enough time to spin the enemy's blade around and stick it in his gut, the Sycorax let out a gurgled cry as he fell backwards and laid with his head just hanging slightly over the edge of the ship, Ron took his own sword and pointed it at his throat,

"I win" Ron proclaimed,

"**T-THEN KILL ME!!!"**

Ron looked at him pitifully,

"I'll spare your life if you take my command… leave this planet and never return… well?" Ron asked,

The alien spoke without hesitation,

"**YES"**

Ron pressed his blade a little harder against the Sycorax's throat,

"SWEAR IT ON THE BLOOD OF YOUR SPECIES!!!"

The alien stopped and pondered for a moment before speaking again,

"…**I… SWEAR!!!"**

Rons angry face was lost as he suddenly had a huge grin,

"There we are then, thanks for that big fella…" With a smile Ron turned around and stabbed his sword into metal surface of the ship as he walked towards Kim.

Kim walked towards Ron and helped him put the dressing gown back on,

"Well done Ron, thank you"

Ron smiled,

"Ahh its ok Kim.. Hang on, what's this…" Ron reached into the dressing gown when he felt something in the pocket, he pulled out an orange sphere.

"A Satsuma? Ahh that mother of yours, she does like her fruit don't she?"

As Ron and Kim continued to talk and walk back towards the interior of the ship Kim failed to notice the Sycorax leader get back up and against his word grabbed Rons discarded sword and charged towards Ron.

Without looking back Ron heard the war cry of the Sycorax behind him, with a quick movement he tossed the Satsuma in his hand at a control panel in front of him, Kim turned around just in time to see a section of the ship open up under the Sycorax leader and watched him fall through the section and off the ship to the world below, and then she looked back at Ron who had a sour look on his face as he walked towards the ship,

"No second chances… that's the kind of man I am…"

After getting back inside the ship where he battle had begun Ron looked up at all the stands and addressed the rest of the aliens,

"By the ancient writes of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time, and when you go back to the stars and tell others about this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential… when you talk of the earth, then make sure that you tell them this…"

Kim, Wade, Tara, Anne and every member of the Sycorax looked at Ron ready for what he had to say,

"…IT … IS… DEFENDED!!!!" Ron literally shouted his words.

After a few seconds of silence, all four of the humans on board were covered by a familiar blue light and a second later they were transported back down to the surface of the planet, with a quick look around Kim noticed they were in the Beuno Nacho car park.

Everyone looked up and watched as the Sycorax ship started its ascension back into the darkness of space.

Kim walked up to Ron and looked up with him,

"Tell me Ron, are there many more out there?"

Ron took a quick intake of breath at Kim's question,

"Ohh, not just Sycorax… there's hundreds of species… thousands of them… and the human race is drawing attention to itself… everyday you're sending out probes and signals and messages, this planets so damn noisy… you're getting noticed, more and more… you better get used to it"

With a smile Ron walked over to Tara and Anne just as Wade's phone rang,

He answered the phone and spoke for a few moments before walking over and whispering to Kim,

"Kim, its Torchwood, they say they're ready…"

Kim had a slightly upset look on her face as she turned and looked at Ron for a moment as he was sharing hugs with Anne and Tara and she turned back to wade with a sad look on her face,

"..Tell them to fire…"

Wade nodded and went back to his phone.

Just as Ron let go off Anne the floor rumbled slightly and the air was filed with the sound of electricity, Ron looked up afraid that the Sycorax may have come back, but he noticed something else, a gigantic green energy beam erupting out of the ground somewhere in the city and heading up into the air, there were four more blasts just like it all leading up to the same point, eventually the five beam all hit each other and created one single gargantuan beam which proceeded to shoot high up into the air.

The beam shout up through the atmosphere and smashed into the underbelly of the retreating Sycorax ship, the beam tore through the ship as if it was wet paper.

Back on the ground the beams stopped firing and everyone watched as there was a huge explosion in the sky. Everyone was looking up but not Ron, he was looking at Kim with an angry and disbelief on his face, Kim looked back down and met his glair, Ron was the first to speak,

"That was murder!!!" Ron said,

"That was defense…" Kim corrected

"..Its adapted from alien technology… a ship that fell to earth ten years ago"

Ron cut off her explanation as he continued,

"But they were leaving!!!"

Kim had an angry look of her own now,

"You said it yourself Ron, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the earth… Will Du was murdered right in front of me Ron, while you were sleeping.. We need to defend ourselves"

Ron stepped a little closer and looked Kim dead in the eyes with a saddened look,

"I gave them the wrong warning… I should have told the to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming… the human race"

Kim interrupted Ron,

"Those are the people I represent Ron, I did it on their behalf…"

Ron looked her dead in the eyes again,

"..And I should have stopped you Kim"

Kim looked back at him with a curious look,

"And what does that make you Ron? Another alien threat?" Kim asked

Ron suddenly stepped forward right into Kim's face and started shouting,

"DON'T CHALLENGE ME KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE, COS I'M A COMPLETELY NEW MAN… I could bring down your command with a single word"

Kim looked at him with shock and disbelief,

"Ron… you are the most remarkable man I have ever met… but I doubt even you're quite capable of that"

Ron nodded in response,

"You're right, not one word… just six"

"I don't think so.." Kim said while getting a bit nervous

"Six words" Ron said again

"Stop it" said Kim

"Six" Ron finished with confidence.

Ron walked past Kim and over to Wade, he quickly leaned in and whispered something that only Wade could hear,

"…Don't you think she looks tired?"

With that said Ron turned back around and started walking away, Wade looked at Kim and noticed a few things, bags around her eyes, her hair a complete mess, running mascara where she had been crying during the last few hours. Then he remembered small things that had happened like her hesitation to make decisions under pressure.

Ron walked away shortly being followed by Tara, Anne gave Kim a disappointed look and turned to walk home and Kim was suddenly scared, she ran over to Wade,

"What did he say!!!" Kim asked,

Wade started spluttering out answers,

"Umm, I eh don't .. nothing really he just…"

Not getting an answer from Wade she quickly turned back to Ron,

"Ron… Ron what did you say… RON!!!"

Ron ignored Kim and continued walking away, Kim slowly looked down at her feet and whispered,

"I… I'm sorry"

As they were walking away Tara latched onto Ron's arm,

"So… how about I cook dinner for the man who saved the world?" Tara asked with a bright smile.

Ron looked back at her and gave her a smile of his own,

"Now that's the best thing I've heard all day" with that said Ron and Tara walked towards Tara's apartment just as the sin began to set.

An hour later Ron was decked out in new clothes he had picked up on the way over, he felt he need a new look, he now wore a suit, a pair of navy blue chinos along with a white button up shirt with a black tie covered by a navy blue blazer.

Ron and Tara sat in the small apartment eating a delicious dinner that Tara and Ron cooked together.

A moment later Tara's phone rang, after a quick conversation Tara hung up the phone,

"Ron, that was Bonnie, she says go outside"

Tara got up and walked outside followed by Ron and Tara couldn't believe her eyes, it was snowing… it hadn't snowed in years and now the street were full of people building snowmen and having snowball fights, she looked high up into the sky and saw small streaks of light shooting across the sky.

"Oh my god, they're beautiful… what are they, shooting stars?" Tara asked Ron, she knew he would know,

"It's the ship… breaking up in the atmosphere… this isn't snow, its ash"

Tara's face faltered a bit,

"Ok, not so beautiful then"

Ron smiled and continued,

"I'm not the only one who's changed… this is a whole new planet earth, there's no denying the existence of aliens now, everyone saw it… things are gonna get interesting"

Tara looked back down at Ron,

"And what about you? What are you gonna do now?"

Ron turned and smiled,

"Well I'm not going back to college, just from my change I know more than that place could have ever taught me, I want to find out more about myself… what am I, are there more of me, am I the first of my species or am I the last… I need to know, plus there's this urge inside me telling me to go out and explore, to see what I can see… I'll find answers eventually. Thank you for dinner Tara, but I better be going, I have a whole world to explore"

With one final hug Ron turned and walk off into the 'snow' covered street, his long navy blue coat drifting in the breeze.

As Ron made it down the street he came to a TV store and noticed a news report.

Kim Possible has been relieved of her command after a vote of no confidence from her piers.

Ron sighed as he continued down the street, he had no choice, she had abused her power and that was one thing he could not allow.

As Ron continued down the street he was looking up into the sky and found himself instinct fly knowing the names of the different stars. He would find out who he was fully, it was only a matter of time.

_**End OF Book 1.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladies and gentlemen I give to you, the very first **EVER, **Kim Possible/Doctor Who crossover.

I just want to clear up a few things, first of all, this story is actually the first of a series I am planning.

Secondly, Ron had NOT become the doctor, he has become a time lord based on a retro virus that was made from the DNA of the doctor. So yes the doctor will eventually make an appearance.

And third and final, if you have seen the newer season of doctor who then you will know the true identity of 'Dr Saxon'. otherwise known as Harold Saxon otherwise knows as 'The Master'.

Wel, please give plenty of reviews, I will be awaiting you thoughts on this story and any ideas for future episodes you may think of.

tell me what you liked about the story.

Chao.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kim Possible Or Doctor Who.**


	2. Episode II One Small Step For Shego

**I Have Desided To Place All Further Episodes of 'A Completely New Man' Within the same Fanfic, it shall make the episodes easier to find and read**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Completely New Man**

**Part II**

**One Small Step For Shego**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Japan**

An ancient temple sat atop the snowy mountain of Yamanuchi, undisturbed for over a thousand years, until now.

A single snow covered individual stalked up the side of the mountain, the man wore protective white clothing including a white balaclava covering his face, for days he had climbed the mountain, the first few days he had gotten lost due to the fact that no guide would dare guide him to this place, no human could survive long this high up the mountain the thin air and freezing weather would easily kill an average human in a few minuets, but this man was not an average human, in fact he wasn't human at all… at least not anymore.

He slowly climber the steps up towards the doors to the temple he pulled hard on them but found them sealed tight, but this was no problem, anything locked had been no problem for him for over a month now, ever since he built his little gadget.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver stick with a blue light on the end, he pointed it at the lock and pressed the activation button on the side and the blue light turned on emitting a low buzzing sound and shining the light on the latch section on the door, this continued for a few moments before he heard a audible click come from the door.

He pocked the device and with all his strength he pushed the door open, Ron stepped into the building and slammed the doors shut behind him.

He turned around and took a look around the large room he was in, he quickly reached up and pulled off the balaclava revealing his face, he had spiky dark blond hair and stone blue eyes, this man was Ron Stoppable, well… just Ron now, he stopped using his last name over a month ago.

Ron noticed lanterns hanging on the walls, he quickly took out the sliver device he had used to open the doors and pointed it at the lanterns and turned it on and once again a blue light emitted from it like a torch and the air was filled with a buzzing sound, a second later the lantern ignited with flames, those flames seemed to skip to the next lantern on the row and the next and the next until the room was filled completely with the dim light of fire.

Ron looked around the room until he spotted it, just like he saw in the dreams that had been plaguing his sleep for months. Across from his perched on an alter was a small statue, it had the body of a monkey and held two chimes in its hands, its head however was missing, this statue was the Tempus Simian idol.

Ron smiled as he got closer to it, he took off his bag and opened it up, after a few seconds of rummaging through the bag he found it, he pulled out a stone monkey head, the monkey head that was missing from the idol. He had found it in a wealthy collectors home three weeks ago and had brought it from the rich owner a few moments after, it had cost Ron 2 billion dollars but it was well worth it and besides he had been accumulating money for the past few years now thanks to his Naco royalty cheques, that was before he had even changed.

Ron slowly placed the head on its proper place atop the idol and smiled, he once again took out his silver device and pressed it against the side of the idol at the crook of its neck and pressed the button again, with a buzz of blue light the cracked stone between the head and the body sealed together as if they had never been separated. As soon as it was connected Ron smiled as the idol sprang to life, it started moving its arms clanging the two chimes it held together, after a few moments the chiming stopped and the idols eyes started glowing, the eyes shone brightly and dimmed again over and over while emitting a low wheezing sound, almost like something mechanical.

Ron stepped backwards and watched as the idol started to change shape, it started growing until it was taller then him, soon its shaped morphed and it started to look like a box of some sort.

The bright light shined on Rons face as he grinned madly and said one thing,

"…Fantastic!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Upperton**

The streets of upper ton were bustling with activity, left right and center people were walking and running up and down the streets and amidst the groups of people was one woman.

She had long raven black hair running down her back, her hair seemed have a slightly green tint to it but other than that she was completely normal, except for the fact that a few years ago she had been the villainess known as Shego. But had all changed during her last fight with her rival Kim Possible, during the fight Shego had been hit with a polarized beam that shifted her negative and positive energies, the result was that Shego had turned good but not to the extant as last time… after receiving gene therapy from Global Justice that deactivated her powers Shego was free to go and live her life, now she was training to be a Doctor at Upperton hospital.

As she walked towards the hospital she was suddenly stopped when a strange man stopped in front of her, he had Spiky blond hair and stone blue eyes, he wore navy blue pants and a blazer over a white shirt and black tie, Shego stopped and looked at him, she was about to ask him to get out of her way but was stopped when he spoke first,

"Wait, now pay attention and watch…"

The man quickly took off his tie and pulled his collar up, he then tied the Tie around his wrist in front of her,

"Remember this… it's important" with that said the strange man walked off with the Tie still around his wrist.

Shego watched as the man walked off and disappeared around a corner.

Finally shaking off her confusion she continued a few blocks until she reached the hospital just as she reached the hospital she noticed something strange, just across the street from the hospital was a phone-box, a great big bright red phone-box, the kind that you only see in older sections of London, the window looking into the box were tinted black so nobody could see inside and across the top of the box in glowing letters saying 'Telephone', it just seemed out of place and it hadn't been there before the weekend she was cut from her thoughts when a man completely covered in black leather biker clothes and on hid head was a black bikers helmet that covered his face, he came rushing out of the hospital and bumped into Shego knocking her back a bit before walking of Without apologizing. Shego growled slightly before walking into the hospital.

Half an hour later Shego was in her uniform and in the middle of her rounds, a portion of her training that involved the treatment of actual patients. The rounds were run by Shego's teacher and friend, Doctor Stoker, when Shego decided to become a Doctor she had applied to half the training hospitals across the country, but nobody wanted an ex-villain in their hospital, Doctor Stoker was the only man to look beyond Shego's past and give her a chance.

Doctor Stoker lead the interns including Shego through the hospital,

"Now then this is Mr Smith, how are you today Mr Smith?"

Shego looked a the patient and blanched, it was him, the blond man who had stopped her in the street and taken off his Tie.

"Ahh not so bad… still feeling a bit… you know… blah!!!" the blond man said wlile sticking his tongue out

Doctor Stoker turned to speak again,

"This is Mr Ron Smith, he was admitted yesterday with sever abdominal pains… Shego, why don't you see what you can find… amaze me"

Shego sighed and put on her stethoscope before speaking to him,

""Well it wasn't very clever running around outside was it?"

Ron looked at her confused,

"I'm sorry, what?"

Shego looked at him with a stern look,

"This morning about half an hour ago, you came up to me and took off your Tie and wrapped it around your wrist…"

"Really?" Ron asked,

"Why did I do that?" Ron asked

Shego sighed with annoyance,

"I don't know, you just did, you said it was important"

"Not me" Ron said

"I was hear in bed, ask the nurses"

Now it was Shego's turn to be confused,

"Well that's strange, it looked like you… do you have a brother?"

Ron shook his head,

"No, no its just me"

Shego looked him in the eyes to see if he was lying, it was a skill she had acquired years ago when she was still with team go, but she saw no deception in his eyes. Ignoring it for now she leaned down and pressed her stethoscope against his chest.

She could hear his heartbeat but it was erratic and seemed to be out of place, she moved the instrument slightly to his right side and heard it again, it was as if he had two different heartbeats, but that was impossible, there had to be something wrong with the stethoscope.

She leaned back and looked into his eyes again, there was something about him that was so familiar, she was broken from her thoughts when he winked at her,

She then looked up and saw Dr Stoker looking at her waiting for a diagnosis.

Shego spoke,

"I don't know…. Stomach cramps?" she offered, Doctor Stoker shook his head in disagreement,

"That's a symptom not a diagnosis… lets look at his chart" He leaned down to pick up Mr Smith's chart only to pull his hand back when he received an electrical shock from the metal clip.

Most of the intern made their own little comments,

"That happened to me this morning"

"Same with me on the door handle"

"..and me in the lift"

Doctor Stoker picked up the chart, this time without a shock,

"Well its only to be expected… there's a thunder storm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity as proved by… anyone?…" Stoker asked his interns, but before they could answer the question Ron butted in,

"Benjamin Franklin!!!" Ron answered

"…correct" confirmed Stoker but Ron continued speaking,

"My mate Ben, that was a strange day… I got rope burns off that kite… then I got soaked in the rain and then I got electrocuted"

Doctor Stoker turned away from Ron with a confused look,

"Maybe a check at the Psyche ward would be appropriate"

The interns ignored mr Smiths randomness and left.

Half an hour later Shego was in the break room brewing a pot of coffee she took a glance outside and saw that the thunderstorm had begun, a heavy downfall of rain was hitting the hospital.

As she poured the coffee into her mug she glanced out the door and saw the patient Ron Smith running past the door in a hospital gown, she was about to go after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see a surprised nurse looking gout the window,

"Oh my god, the rain…" the nurse said

Shego looked at her with confusion,

"What's the matter, its just rain…"

The nurse looked at he with a terrified look on her face,

"…Its going up… the rain is going up!!!"

Shego whipped her head around and looked out the window and couldn't believe what she saw, it was true, the rain was going up.

"What the…" Shego was cut off as a thunderbolt roared through the air, the window was hit with a flash of light and suddenly the entire hospital started shaking violently like an earthquake.

Shego sat up when the shaking finally stopped and was surprised to see it was dark outside, the nurse was the first to speak as she saw out side,

"Its night time. But it was noon just a few minutes ago"

Shego stood up to see why it was suddenly night time, as she looked out the window and her face faltered,

"Its not night time…" Shego stated, the nurse slowly got up and looked out the window,

"But it has to be…its dark" the nurse stopped when she saw outside, the country outside was a light gray color with craters all over and hanging in space above them was… the earth.

Shego came to one conclusion,

"The Moon? Oh my god we're on the Moon…"

It was true, the place on earth where the hospital had been just moments before was now an empty space in the city, only a crater in the ground was left where it had once been, because the hospital that had once been there was now somehow on the surface of the moon.

Shego ran through hallways, past dozens of people starting to panic in the hallways, Shego made it to the wade she had been in earlier on her rounds, she walked in just in time to see Mr Ron Smith disappearing behind his dividing curtain still dressed in his hospital gown. Shego ignored him and went over to the window and once again found herself looking out across the moon.

"What the hell is going on?" She reached up and attempted to open the window, another nurse grabbed her,

"STOP!!! We'll lose all the air!!!"

Shego thought about this for a moment,

"But, these windows aren't exactly air tight… if the air was gonna get sucked out, it would have happened straight away, but it didn't…" Shego said

"Very good point!!!" a voice said behind them, Shego spun around and saw the patient Ron Smith pull the curtain back aside and saw him wearing his suit, navy blue pants and blazer covering a white shirt with a black tie.

"Brilliant in fact, nice to see you again Shego, its been quite a while, but the question is how are we still breathing?"

The nurse was the first to answer,

"W-we can't be" she said while sobbing through tears.

Ron looked at her as if she was stupid,

"But obviously we are, so don't waste my time… Shego what have we got, is there a balcony on this floor or a veranda?" Ron asked

Shego thought for a moment,

"Yeah, in the patients lounge"

Ron smiled at the thought hat crossed his mind,

"Well then Shego, feel like going out for some air?" Ron asked with a smile

"Ok" Shego found herself saying without hesitation,

"We might die…" Ron warned

"We might not" Shego finished.

Ron looked at her for a moment before smiling,

"Good, ok then lets go" with that said Ron took off towards the patients lounge shortly followed by Shego.

When Ron reached the lounge he stopped for a moment at the glass doors leading out to the balcony, he looked at Shego for a moment before pushing the doors open and stepping out.

It was amazing, here Shego was, on the hospital balcony looking out at the surface of the moon,

"We've got air… how does that work?" Shego asked,

"Just be glad it does" Ron answered.

A few moments later Ron looked at Shego and saw an indescribable look on her face, it was a look between excited and scared,

"Are you ok…" Ron asked,

"…Do you wanna go back inside?"

"NO" Shego answered immediately,

"No way…. I mean we could die and moment but… its beautiful… I never thought I would ever go to the moon but here we are…"

Ron saw the look on her face and smiled,

"Yep, here we are, standing in the earthlight…"

Shego continued to stare at the earth hanging in space,

"H-how did this happen?" Shego asked,

Ron looked at her and asked,

"What do you think?"

Shego thought for a moment before answering,

"Extra Terrestrial… its got to be, a few years ago it would have sounded mad but now… I saw that spaceship explode three months ago"

Ron nodded in agreement,

"Yep, I was there, I saw it happen…" the painful memories flashed before Rons eyes.

Shego continued looking for a few moments and then spoke again,

"Well I promise you Mr Smith, we will find a way out… if we can travel to the moon then we can travel back… there has to be a way.."

Ron interrupted Shego,

"Its not Smith, that's not my real name…"

"Who are you then?" Shego asked.

Ron looked up at Shego,

"I'm Ron…"

Shego continued looking at him as if expecting more,

"… Ron… Ron who?" Shego asked

Ron shook his head at her,

"No… just Ron… I had a second name once but not anymore"

Ron stepped back and started looking around the floor for something.

"So what was your second name when you had it?" Shego asked

"Stoppable…" Ron answered.

Sparks flew in Shego's mind,

'Stoppable?…. Nah it couldn't be Kimmie's old sidekick… he looks different'

Ron picked up a small stone from a plant pot on the balcony,

"Lets have a look… there must be some sort of…" before finishing his sentence he tossed the stone out towards the surface of the moon, the stone flew through the air for a couple of second before it was stopped by a short electrical shock, like a barrier of some kind.

"…Force-Field… its keeping the air in"

Shego saw this and wondered,

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in… that mean that this is the only air we've got… what happens when it runs out?"

Ron looked at her and asked,

"How many people are in this hospital?"

Shego thought for a moment,

"I don't know, around a thousand" Shego answered.

Ron looked at her with a serious look in his face,

"One thousand people… suffocating…"

Shego was shocked,

"Why, why would anyone do that?"

Before Ron could answer a loud roar was heard from above, Ron and Shego looked up and saw it, a huge cylinder shaped ship flying through the air, Ron looked back at Shego and sooke,

"Look like you may get a chance to ask them yourself…"

The ship flew over the top of the hospital and landed just beyond the boundaries of the force field surrounding the hospital, after the ship landed a hatch opened and without warning dozens of huge black clad beings complete with huge helmets were filing out of the ship and started marching towards them over the surface of the moon.

"Oh my god… are those aliens?"

Ron nodded as he recognized them, he had no idea where he recognized them from but he did,

"It the Judoon"

In another part of the hospital Doctor Stoker was busy looking out of his window with a pair of binoculars, watching the alien army march towards his hospital, he was distracted however when the door to his office opened and in stepped an old lady whom he recognized as a patient he had been treating.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr Stoker, but I was wondering if you could help me?"

Doctor Stoker turned to her and spoke,

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs Finnegan, but I can't help anyone at the moment" Doctor Stoker answered,

The little old lady revealed as a Mrs Finnegan shook her head,

"Oh your quite wrong, you can help me" as soon as Mrs Finnegan stopped speaking, the doors to the office opened and two men walked in, the men were decked out in black biker outfits complete with motorcycle helmets, they proceeded to walk forward and grab Doctor Stoker,

"W-what the devil are you doing?"

The men held him down as Mrs Finnegan got closer and closer,

"I'm very sorry Mr Stoker, but I'm a survivor.. By any means necessary"

She opened her mouth and Stoker was shocked to see a pair of fangs in her mouth.

"No… Stop please d.. ARRRRRHHHHHHH!!!!"

The Doctors screams went unheard throughout the hospital.

Down in the main lobby everyone was quite, not daring to move as the half a dozen of the aliens smashed their way through the doors, they just stood their or a moment before one stepped forward and reached up a took of his helmet to reveal its face, it kinda looked like the head of a rhino, complete with a horn, everyone took a step back and gasped. The rhino alien stepped forward and started speaking,

"**Bo! Sco! Fo! Do! No! Kro! Blo! Co! Sho! Ro!"**

Without warning the rest of the aliens suddenly drew some sort of weapons from their holsters and pointed them at everyone.

One Doctor in particular managed to find the courage to step forward,

"Umm, we are citizens of planet earth, we welcome you in peace"

The alien turned to the doctor and pushed him against the wall, it that pulled up a device and held it up to the doctors face,

"Please don't hurt me I was just trying to help, I'm sorry please don't hurt me, please" the doctor stuttered as he spoke. After he finished speaking the alien pulled the device away from him, he hit a button on the device and it started playing back what the doctor had said,

"_Please don't hurt me I was just trying to help, I'm sorry please don't hurt me, please" _

The alien quickly slotted the device into a conduit on its chest and a moment later it spoke again,

"**Language assimilated, designation : earth English… you will be catalogued!!!"**

The alien proceeded to shine some sort of scanning device in the doctors face, after a second the device gave its results to the Judoon commander,

"**Category : Human" **the Judoon put away his scanner and proceeded to use some sort of marker to draw a big black X on the doctors hand and then let him go. He turned to the rest of the Judoon.

"**Catalogue all suspects."**

After hearing this the rest of the Judoon proceeded to walk towards everyone else and scan them, when they were found to be human an X was placed on their hand.

As all this was going on, the Judoon failed to notice two people watching them from the second floor, Shego was busy watching what these aliens were doing but Ron was looking at something else, the hospital shop,

"Ooh, look down there, you've got a little shop that sells pop rocks, I love pop rocks"

Shego looked at him as if he was mad,

"Never mind that!!! What the hell are these Judoon?"

Ron looked up from the shop and at Shego before answering,

"They're police… well… police for hire, but they're more like interplanetary thugs"

"And they brought us to the moon?" Shego asked

Ron nodded,

"Its neutral territory, according to galactic law they have no jurisdiction over the earth, so they isolated us here… that rain that went upwards? That was them using technology called a H2O scoop"

Shego continued to look at them,

"They're police? Does that mean we're under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Shego asked.

Ron thought about it and smiled,

"No, but I do like that… good thinking, I wish it was that simple… but they're cataloging everyone and that mean they're looking for something non-human and that very bad news for me"

Shego look at him curiously,

"Why?"

Ron looked at her an answered simply,

"Because I'm not human…" Ron got up and started walking away

Shego got up and followed him,

"You're kidding right?"

As Shego followed Ron upwards to the fifth floor she found her self wondering something,

"Hey Ron… I just need to ask you something, are the same Ron Stoppable that used to follow Kim Possible around?"

Without hesitation Ron answered,

"Yep, that's me, same man new face, don't ask how though, I don't have time to explain it to you"

Ten minutes later the Judoon were on their way to the third floor after already scanned the entire first and second floor, Shego ran into a room where Ron was working on a computer,

"Ron, the Judoon are on the third floor… " Shego looked at what Ron was doing, he was sat at a computer while holding some sort of cylinder object that he was pointing at the screen emitting a blue light and a low buzzing sound and across the screen flashed dozens of files,

"…what is that?" Shego asked, referring to the object in his hand,

"Sonic Screwdriver…" was the only thing Ron said, Shego just huffed,

"…Well if you're not gonna answer me properly.."

Ron turned away from the computer and held it up to her,

"No really… it's a screw driver and its… well… sonic, I can use it for loads of different things, it can open locked doors, start cars, even light fires."

Shego thought about it, she could have used one of those back when she was a villain,

"Huh… what else do you have? A laser spanner?" Shego said mockingly.

"I did… but it was stolen by the Wright brothers, cheeky bastards… WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS COMPUTER" Ron shouted angrily as he hit the side of the screen.

"…The Judoon must have locked it down… the Judoon platoon upon the moon…. Dammit, I was just traveling past yesterday, I swear I was just wondering, I wasn't looking for trouble honestly I wasn't… but I noticed these energy signals coming from the hospital, the energy has been building up for two days now so I checked into the hospital, I thought something was going on inside this place but it turns out it was the Judoon above us getting ready to use the H2O scoop." Shego was hanging onto his every word.

She was used to people ranting, after all she had worked for Drakken for years, but this was different, she knew that everything that Ron said meant something of some significance… except apparently for the occasional Haiku.

"So what are the Judoon looking for?" Shego asked,

Ron ran his fingers through his hair,

"Something that looks human but isn't…"

"Like you… apparently" Shego asked, she still didn't quite believe Ron was an alien, after all she had know him for years. Even if he did look different.

"Yes, like me… but not me" Ron said as he went back to work on the computer.

"Well don't they have a picture of what they're looking for?" Shego asked,

"Nah… it could be a shape changer…" Ron said,

Shego tried to think of a logical way out of this situation,

"Well, whatever it is can't we just leave the Judoon to find it?" Shego asked.

Ron shook his head in rejection,

"No, if they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive then they'll sentence us to execution…"

Shego was shocked,

"Al of us?"

Ron nodded,

"Yep, that's why I have to find this thing first, then I can… NO!!!" Ron yelled the last word as the file on the computer started disappearing at a rapid rate,

"No No NO!!! THE JUDOON ARE IDIOTS, STUPID DAMN RHINOS, THEY'VE WIPED THE RECORDS!!! Oh that's clever"

Ron sat back as the screen went completely black,

"What were you looking for?" Shego asked.

"I don't know, I'd say any patients admitted in the last week with unusual symptoms… maybe there's a backup" Ron grabbed the screen and held it in one arm as he used his other free hand to shine the Sonic Screwdriver on the back of the screen.

Shego thought for a moment,

"Wait here, I'll go ask Doctor Stoker if he knows anything…" Shego exited the room and ran down the corridor.

A few moments later Shego walked into Doctor Stokers office and was shocked at what she saw, Doctor Stoker was being held down by the biker clad man she had seen this morning at an old woman leaned over him biting his neck, the old lady looked up at Shego in shock, Shego saw a small dribble of blood drip from the corner of her mouth. Shego immediately turned around and ran back the way she came, the old lady looked at one of the biker men and shouted,

"Slab!!! Find her, kill her!!!"

Shego ran through a door when she saw Ron jogging towards her, Shego was about to tell him about what she had seen but Ron beat her,

"Shego I found the backup!!!"

Shego looked him dead in the eyes,

"Yeah, well I found your alien"

Ron was shacked and a little confused,

"You did what now?" Ron asked.

Shego never had a chance to answer his question as one of the biker men suddenly smashed through the doors behind her, Ron saw him and his eyes widened, he quickly grabbed Shego's hand and shouted one word,

"RUN!!!" without hesitation Ron ran as fast as he could dragging Shego behind him.

They ran full speed down the halls of the hospital with the biker hot on their trail, as they ran down another hallway Ron spotted a sign on the wall reading 'X-RAY' and suddenly Ron was hit with an idea, Ron quickly pulled Shego into the nearest X-ray room and quickly slammed the door shut, he took out his Sonic Screwdriver and buzzed it against the lock on the door to seal it… it wouldn't hold for long but it would give him enough time, he grabbed Shego and pushed her behind the protective glass of the X-Ray room,

"When I say now, turn on the X-ray"

Shego nodded in reply and shut the bulky door.

Ron ran towards the X-ray machine, he quickly opened the panel at the side of the machine and stuck the Sonic Screwdriver into the slot and quickly turned it on, he then maneuvered the mashine around and pointed it at the door just as the biker broke through the door,

"NOW!!!" Ron yelled, Shego heard him and slammed her palm down on the activation button.

At first it looked like nothing happened, the biker just stopped and then all of a sudden he fell to the ground, Ron stepped away from the machine and looked at the fallen biker, Shego look through the glass and asked,

"What did you do?"

Ron turned to her,

"I increased the radiation by five thousand percent, killed him dead."

Shego looked slightly worried,

"But Isn't that gonna kill you?" Shego asked

Ron looked at her with an 'Are you crazy' look.

"Nah… no way, my body can withstand radiation 1000 times stronger than that… you can come out now, I've absorbed it all… all I need to do is expel it, just need to concentrate and shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot"

Shego walked out from the protective glass and watched him as he started hopping up and down as if he really need to go to the bathroom

"That's it… I'll shift it into my left shoe…" Ron said as he started hopping on one foot with his left foot in the air.

"Ok, now… out!!! Out, out, out!!!" Ron said as he started shaking his foot as if trying to shake the radiation out of his body.

Shego sweat-dropped as Ron continued.

"Out, Out Ahh, Ahh, cramp cramp it itches it itches…hang on!!!" Ron quickly grabbed his shoe and pulled it off his foot then he whipped around and quickly disposed of it in a trash can marked '**Medical Waste' **

"There, done" Ron said with a smile.

Shego just stared at him,

"You really are completely mad aren't you?" Shego asked.

Ron thought for a moment before realizing she was right,

"…You're right… I look like an idiot with one shoe" Ron quickly took of his other shoe and tossed it in the trash with the other one.

Ron flexed his toes for a moment ,

"I'm barefoot on the moon, how many people can say that?"

Shego ignored his awkwardness and turned towards the body of the fallen biker,

"What the hell is this thing? An alien?"

Ron shook his head and leaned down next to it,

"Nah, its just a slab. They're called slabs basic slave drone, they're not even alive…"

Ron touched the slabs arm and squeezed,

"See that? Its solid leather all the way thru… somebody has one hell of a fetish…" Ron said as he stood back up and walked towards the X-Ray machine to get his Sonic Screwdriver"

Shego thought about what she had seen back in Mr Stokers office,

'It was a woman, a patient called Mrs Finnegan, it was working for her just like a servant…"

Ron grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and pulled it out of the X-Ray only to have his face falter when e saw the tip melted and a small wisp of smoke rise from it,

"M..My Sonic Screwdriver…"

Shego continued,

"..She was one of the patients but…"

Ron wasn't listening, he was still mourning,

"…It broke my Sonic Screwdriver…"

"…She was biting Doctor Stoker like some sort of vampire!!!"

"…I loved my Sonic Screwdriver.."

"RON!!!" Shego shouted finally losing her patients

Ron turned to her and tossed the remains of his Sonic Screwdriver behind him,

"Yes sorry… what where you saying"

Shego sighed in annoyance,

"Anyway, Miss Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mt Stokers blood!!!"

Ron thought about it for a moment, he was a little confused,

"That's a strange time to take a snack.. You'd think she'd be hiding… unless… no…. YES, YES THAT'S IT!!!"

Ron screamed the last words,

"…She's not just a shape changer, she's an internal shape changer, she wasn't drinking blood she was assimilating it!!!"

Meanwhile back just outside Doctor Stoker's office Miss Finnegan stepped out of the office while wiping a spot of blood from her lips, she turned and saw the Judoon making their way down the hallway towards her and she smiled, a Judoon pulled out his scanner and shined it in her face.

Meanwhile Ron continued with his explanation,

"If she can assimilate Mr Stokers blood, it'll mimic his biology and when she's scanned she'll register as human!!!… we have to find her and show the Judoon, come on!!!" Ron finished speaking and ran out the door with Shego following behind.

Back with Miss Finnegan the Judoon finished his scan,

"**Confirmed!!! Human!!!" ** The Judoon proceeded to place an X on her hand and then moved on, she looked at the mark and smiled in success. Now all that had to be done was killing that green girl who had disturbed her feeding, her slabs would take care of that.

The slab in question was busy looking in office after office trying to find Shego, as it walked out of the ward and into the staircase it failed to notice Ron and Shego crouching down behind a soda machine. After the slab was gone Ron spoke,

"That's the bad thing about Slabs… they always come in pairs"

Shego looked at him for a moment,

"Well what about you? Don't you have a partner? What about Kim?"

Ron looked at her and shook his head in disbelief,

"You humans… we're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a blood sucking alien and you're busy asking personal questions!!!.. Come on" Ron got up and Shego spoke again,

"I like that, calling us 'Humans'… I'm still not convinced you're an alien!!!"

As Ron stood up and stepped from behind the soda machine he failed to notised a single Judoon standing in front of it, Ron soon noticed when it shoved its scanner in his face shining the blue light on his, the scanner gave of a small squealing sound and the Judoon spoke,

"**Confirmed!!! Non-Human!!!"**

Shego looked at Ron in shock,

"Oh my god you really are!!"

Ron spun on the spot and grabbed Shego's hand again,

"..once again,,, RUN!!!"

Ron ran down the hallway away from the Judoon dragging Shego along with him, they ducked as lasers fired by the Judoon whipped overhead, Ron kicked open a door leading to the staircase and dragged Shego down the stairs, when they reached the floor below Ron quickly locked the door. He looked around and noticed black X marks on everyone's hands,

"Good, the Judoon have already checked this floor come one, the Judoon are illogical and just a little bit stupid, they won't check a floor they've checked already… maybe"

As they walked down the hallway Shego noticed a lot of the patients sitting on the floor as if the were all tired and she realized what was happening, they were running out of air.

Ron noticed her look,

"Are you ok?"

Shego nodded,

"Yeah, I'm running on adrenalin…"

Ron smiled,

"Welcome to my life…"

Shego thought for a moment,

"What about the Judoon, won't the lack of air bother them?"

Ron shook his head,

"Nah it won't bother them, they've got huge lung reserves, it won't even slow them down… where's Mr Stokers Office?"

Shego looked around and noticed where they were, she lead Ron down the hallway to the office, she peeking inside and saw only Doctor Stokers discarded body on the floor,

"She's gone, she was here"

Ron walked past her and leaned down the Doctor Stoker, his face was a deathly white, he had two puncture marks on his neck and his eyes were still wide open,

"She drained him dry… every last drop, I was right… she's a Plasmavour!!!"

Shego was confused,

"Plasmavour?… what's a Plasmavour?"

Ron stood up and ran his hands through his hair trying to come up with a plan,

"Plasmavour, they assimilate the blood of other species so they can blend in with their civilization, they're the fact that the fiction of vampires are based on"

Shego was shocked, all the story's of vampires that existed in the world are based on this species, but that's must mean that they have been on earth before now.

"She must have been hiding here, on the run from the Judoon, but why is she still here? The Judoon could execute us all… and these guys will bite anything and I mean ANYTHING with blood…." Ron though for a moment at whet he had just said,

"They'll bite anything with blood… THAT'S IT!!!" Ron turned around and walked out the door, Shego stopped for a moment and leaned down to Mr Stoker and eased his eyes closed.

Shego walked out and saw Ron talking to himself,

"Think, think!!! If I was a wanted Plasmavour wanted by the police what would I do?"

Ron looked up and noticed a sign on the wall, 'MRI DEPT' and Ron smiled,

"Ahh, she's as clever as me… well, almost" Ron said as her realized where the Plasmavour was hiding.

His smile disappeared from his face as a door down the hall exploded and a dozen Judoon stormed onto the floor, he had to slow them down for his plan to work, he saw Shego looking down the hall and realized what he had to do,

"Shego listen, I have a plan but I need time, stay here and hold them up"

Shego looked down the hall and saw the Judoon getting closer,

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Ron had an apologetic look on his face,

"Shego, just forgive me for this, you can hit me later but it means nothing, honestly nothing"

Shego nodded ready to hear his plan, but was suddenly surprised when Ron held the side of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

To say Shego was shocked would be an understatement, she had only met Ron a couple of hours ago and here he was kissing her fully on the mouth, she even felt his tongue slip through her lips and into her mouth but she was shocked at her own reaction, she never even tried to separate from him and fond herself kissing him back. In fact she found her arms about to snake around her neck to deepen the kiss. He arms never got around his neck as he suddenly separated from her and ran around a corner towards the MRI room.

Shego was still stunned and yet she had a dreamy smile on her face,

"You call that nothing?… I wonder what he calls something"

Ron ran down corridor after corridor until he finally reached the MRI room, he peeked through the door and saw her, the Plasmavour, she was doing something to the MRI machine which was sparking with electricity. Ron stood away from the door and got ready, for his plan to work he would have to play 'the idiot', it was something he hadn't done in a while, he hoped he still remembered how.

Ron jumped forward through the door with a fake surprised look plastered on his face, he looked a the Plasmavour who called herself Miss Finnegan and started talking in a frightened voice,

"Have you seen there are these things!!! These great big space rhino things!!! I mean rhinos from space!!! And we're on the moon!!! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon!!! I only came in because of my bunions hence the bare feet!!! I mean they're fixed now, I said to my wife that I would recommend this place to anyone but then we end up n the moon!!! And… did I mention the rhinos?"

The Plasmavour looked up and saw him going on and on like a frightened patient and said,

"Hold him!!!"

Ron looked behind his shoulder and saw the second Slab grab him and hold him still.

Back in the hallway Shego had shaken off her dreamy look in time to see the Judoon approaching her, she gathered her courage and spoke,

"Ok listen, I know who you're looking for, she's an old woman she calls herself Florence Finnegan…" Shego stopped when the Judoon raised its scanner and shone it in her face, after a moment it gave the results,

"**Confirmed, Human… wait, non-human trace suspected… non-human element confirmed, authorizing full scan!!!"**

Shego realized what Ron had done with his kiss, his saliva was still in her mouth and the scanner was picking it up.

The Judoon pushed her up against the wall and continued to scan her.

Back in the MRI room Ron was still being held by the slab while the Plasmavour continued to modify the machine, Ron saw sparks of electricity jumping around it,

"Umm, excuse me but is that machine supposed to be doing that?" ROn said, still acting like an idiot

The Plasmavour didn't look at him, she continued working as she answered,

"Shut up, you wouldn't understand…"

Ron felt a little insulted,

"But umm, isn't that a umm, magnetic resonance imaging thing? Kinda a giant sort of magnet? I took magnetic's back in school… well I failed but still"

The Plasmavour nodded,

"Yep, a magnet with it setting now increased by fifty thousand teals… it'll send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain stems of every living thing within 250.000 miles, except for me, safe in this room" she said with a smile.

Ron pretended to think for a moment,

"Hold on, I took geography in school as well, I passed that one… doesn't that distance include the earth?"

She looked back at him with an innocent smile,

"Only the side facing the moon, the other half will survive, call it my little present… and when the Judoon are dead their ship will be mine, and I can make my escape… they'll never find me"

Ron had a fake look of surprise on his face,

"So you're an alien?… so those rhinos are looking for you!!!!"

The plasma our stepped forward and showed him her X mark on her hand to show that she's already been scanned,

"Yep, but I'm hidden.."

The Plasmavour looked away and Ron smiled,

"Well, that must be why they're increasing the level of their scans.."

The Plasmavour heard this and turned back to him shocked and a little scared,

"They're doing what?"

Ron smiled, just a little but more,

"Umm the big chief rhino boy, he said something like 'No sign of a non-human we must increase our scans to setting two'"

Her face faltered,

"Then I must assimilate again… I must appear to be human.. Steady him!!!" she said to the slab holding Ron, the slab quickly held him down at an single exposing his neck,

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Ron said in a fake voice.

The Plasmavour didn't answer this time, she opened her mouth and revealed her long fangs, she quickly leaned forward and sunk her teeth into his neck and began to drink his blood.

Bacl in the hallway the Judoon leader finished scanning Shego, he quickly placed an X mark on her hand,

"**Confirmed, Human!!! Traces of facial contact with non-human… continue the search!!! You will need this!!!" ** The Judoon placed some sort of an envelope in Shego's hand.

"What is this?" Shego asked, the Judoon walked past her while answering her,

"**Compensation!!!"**

Shego took a quick look inside the envelope and saw at least 25.000 dollars. Under usual circumstances she would be ecstatic, but now was not the time. She pocketed the money and ran down the hall after the Judoon.

In the MRI room the Plasmavour continued to drink Ron's blood, he felt his eyes beginning to droop.

Suddenly the door burst open and the Plasmavour quickly withdrew her teeth and dropped Ron's body to the floor. At that moment half a dozen Judoon stormed into the room.

They all saw Ron's body laying on the floor and the leader quickly scanned him,

"**Confirmed, Non-human, Deceased!!!"**

Shego who had walked in behind them heared the word 'Deceased' and quickly stepped forward, she spotted Ron on the ground and tried to get closer,

"No, he can't be, let me through, le me see him!!!" Shego was on the verge of tears as the Judoon held her back.

"**Non-human eliminated, Case closed!!!"**

Shego realized what they were talking about, she looked up and saw the old lady,

"But it was her, she killed him, it was her, she's not human!!!" Shego shouted while pointing at her.

The old lady stepped forward and held up her hand showing the X mark,

"Oh yes I am, I've been cataloged."

Shego shook her head,

"No she's not, she just assimilated…" Shego stopped speaking as she notised the marks on Ron's neck,

"Wait a second… you drank his blood, you drank Ron's blood?"

Shego quickly turned around and took one of the scanners from the Judoon's belt, she spun around and shone it at the old lady, the old lady smiled smugly.

The scanner son gave its results and the Judoon spoke,

"**Confirmed… non-human…"**

The old lady's grin disappeared and was replaced with a shocked look,

"**Confirm analysis, authorizing full scan!!!"**

All of the Judoon pointed their scanners at the old lady and continued to scan while Shego looked down at Rons body,

"He tricked you into drinking his blood… he gave his life so he would find you…"

The Judoon finished their scan and the leader spoke,

"**Confirmed, Plasmavour, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patravon regency nine"**

Knowing she was exposed the old lady dropped her 'Little old lady' act,

"Well she deserved it!!! Those pink cheeks, blond curls and that supreme voice!!! She was begging for the bite of a Plasmavour!!!" she said with a sour voice.

"**Then you confess?" **the Judoon leader asked.

The Plasmavour smaled,

"Confess?… I'M PROUD OF IT!!! Slab, stop them!!!" at her command the Slab stepped forward to attack the Judoon while she ran behind a panel of protective glass and activate the MRI machine, if she would die then she would take the Judoon with her.

The Judoon leader quickly raised his gun and fired at the Slab, a red laser hit the slab square in the chest and disintergrated it leaving a strong smell of burning rubber in the air and then pointed his gun at the Plasmavour behind the glass,

"**Vedict : Guilty, Sentence : Execution!!!"**

The Plasmavour looked out through the window with a sour look,

"Well enjoy your victory Judoon… because your gonna burn with me… BURN IN HELL!!!"

Without hesitation the Judoon leader pulled the trigger on his gun, the red beam blasted straight throug the glass and hit her, instantly disintegrating her just as it had done to the Slab before her.

Shego quickly jumped past the Judoon and knelt down to Ron's body as the Judoon holstered his gun,

"**Case Closed!!!"** Shego looked around the room and saw the MRI machine glowing with bolts of electricity,

"But, what did she mean 'burn with me'? the MRI shoulder's be doing that, she's done something!!!"

The Judoon took notice of the MRI machine and stepped towards it, he raised up his scanner and took readings from it.

"**Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono magnetic pulse!!!"**

Shego didn't quite know what that meant but it couldn't be good,

"Well do something!!! Stop it!!!"

The Judoon leader shook his head,

"**Our jurisdiction has ended, all Judoon will evacuate."**

With that said the Judoon started to exit the room, in fact the Judoon all around the hospital started making their way towards the closest exit.

Shego follow them for a minuet,

"You can't just go!!! That thing gonna kill us and it all YOUR FAULT!!!" Shego screamed at the leaving Judoon. They simply ignored her.

She quickly turned around and ran back into the room when she suddenly felt very tired but she soon realized why,

'The Air… it's nearly gone…' Shego looked up and saw Ron laying on the ground and right then she knew, he might know how to help.

It was her only hope, she quickly knelt down to Ron and started CPR, she placed his hands over his heart and started pushing down,

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five…" she got off his heart and with difficulty she sucked in some ir and breathed it into his via the kiss of life.

She separated from him and started again,

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five!!!" he was completely unresponsive, at first she was about to give in when she remembered something, earlier when she was checking him with her stethoscope she could have sword she heard two heartbeats.

"Wait a second… two hearts?" Shego quickly placed her hands on his chest again,this time over his right heart and pushed down,

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five!!!"

Then she quickly switched sides with his right heart,

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five!!!"

She leaned down again and with her final breath she breathed into him, as soon as her mouth left his her suddenly jumped to life and took one long and strained breath.

Ron rolled over and through his half opened eyes he saw Shego collapsed on the floor next to him,

"Ron… the machine… she did something." Was all Shego could say before she slipped unconscious from oxygen starvation.

Ron looked up and saw the machine starting to go critical, Ron strained himself and crawled as close as he could to the machine, he reached into his pocket but found it empty,

".Huh… oh damn, the Sonic Screwdriver…" Ron remembered it had been destroyed in the X-Ray room.

Ron crawled around and saw the power cable, he grabbed it with both of his hands and with strain he tried to disconnect it, due to his weakened state it took a lot of effort but finally the cable separated and the power ceased, the MRI machine stopped glowing, they were safe.

Ron got up slowly and notised Shego was still out. Then he realized something,

"The air… its gone!!!" Ron ran forward and picked up Shego and carrying her in his arms bridal style he ran out of the room.

Ron ran into the room where he and Shego had met and looked out of the window once again seeing the surface of the moon, he saw the Judoon ship take off and raise back up into space,

"Come on, please… come on Judoon, its over… reverse it!!!" Ron said to nobody in particular.

A moment later there was the sound of pattering against the window, Ron smiled as he saw rain hitting the window for a few moments before it started going up again,

"YES!!!… its raining Shego… its raining on the moon…"

Once again there was a bolt of lightning and the entire hospital shook…

Back down on earth there was a crown surrounding the crater where the upper ton hospital used to be. All of a sudden there was a huge bolt of lightning even though there was not a cloud in the sky and the entire area was filled with a blinding light. Everyone had to look away. A moment later the flash subsided and everyone looked back and gasped, the hospital was back. Just a moment ago it was gone and now it was back.

When Shego woke up she found herself on a streatcher, she slowly looked up and realized she was outside…on earth,

'Was… was it all a dream?' she thought to herself as she looked up, she was outside the hospital and hundreds of people were flocking around as police and ambulances littered the street, people were running out of the hospital screaming things about going to the moon and being invaded by rhinos, at that point Shego knew it was not a dream.

As she sat up she found herself looking around for Ron, after a few moments she spotted him wearing a long navy blue coat and walking towards that weird bright red phonebox she had seen that morning. She was about to get up and run towards him when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and saw a paramedic,

"Excuse me miss, do you need some help?"

Shego ignored him and turned back to Ron, but he was gone, and to her surprise so was the phonebox,

"What the…" as she looked around again thinking she might find him, she could have sworn she heard a low mechanical wheezing sound in the air.

Hours past and she couldn't find Ron, she soon gave up looking. Later on that night Shego sat in a local bar, she was honestly a little depressed, for most of her life she spent time in mortal danger, and then when she turned good she had found herself bored. And now the same thing had happened again, this man she once knew as a Buffoon had come into her life and show her things and told her things that were amazing, but now she was back to her own life again, her normal boring life.

Finally paying her bill and leaving behind her untouched drink she made her way out of the bar, when she got outside she looked up at the stars,

"I wonder if he's up there right now?" Shego said to herself.

"You wonder if who's up there?"

Shego froze as she remembered that voice, she looked down from the stars and saw him, standing across the street from her at a corner was Ron grinning at her. He quickly turned around and walked around the corner out of sight. Shego was not about to just let him get away again, she ran after him, around the corner she spotted him turn another corner, she followed him around the corner and saw him standing there, the funny thing was he was leaning against the side of the red phone box that had been outside the hospital today.

She looked at him and said the first thing that came to her mind,

"I went to the moon today…"

Ron smirked at her,

"Well, it's a bit more peaceful up there than it is down here" Ron said back to her.

Shego stepped forward with a curious look on her face,

"..You never really told me who you really are…"

Ron was confused,

"… I told you, I'm Ron, we've known each other for years"

Shego shook his head,

"No I mean… what species, its not everyday I get to ask that…"

Ron smiled knowingly,

"I'm a Time Lord… but beyond that I really don't know"

Shego smiled,

"Well.. so what are you doing here now?" Shego asked a little worriedly.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a brand new Sonic Screwdriver,

"Well, I just thought,… since you saved my life and I have a brand new Sonic Screwdriver that need road testing… maybe you might like to go on a trip?"

Shego looked at him disbelievingly,

"Into space?" Ron simply nodded.

Shego thought about it for a moment, she truly did want to say yes but,

"I-…I can't, I have my doctors Exams and not to mention Global Justice is still watching me… if I left they'd be after me when they find out I'm gone"

Ron smiled, he had a way around that,

"Well if it helps, I can also travel through time… we could go across the universe ten times and by the time we get back only a few hours would have passed"

Shego looked at him as if he was joking,

"Oh stop it… that's just going too far…"

Ron turned around to face the phonebox,

"I'll prove it" with that said Ron opened the door to the phone box and stepped inside closing the doors behind him. Shego stared at the phone box for a moment before a light on top of it started glowing and Shego heard the same wheezing sound she had heard a few hours ago, she watched in amazement as the phone box slowly stared to fade from existence. Soon it disappeared completely and the wheezing sound stopped.

Shego stepped forward and felt the air where the phone box had been just a few moments before, but it was gone. Suddenly Shego stepped back as the wheezing sound continued and the phone box started rematerializing in front of her, soon it was back completely and the door opened. Ron stepped out of the door and showed Shego his appearance, his collar was hooked up and his Tie which had been around his neck a moment ago was now tied tightly around his wrist.

"See, I told you it was important…"

Shego stared at him and suddenly realized what happened,

"But, that happened this morning…. So that means that you just… just now you.. Oh my god you can travel in time!!!"

Ron smiled as he put his tie back on properly.

Shego thought for a minute,

"Hold on, if you saw me thing morning why didn't you just tell me not to go into work?"

Ron shook his head,

"Because if I did that then you would not have told me to go back and tell you not to go into work… that's called a paradox and if I did that then the universe would most likely rip in half"

Shego nodded understanding… a little.

"And, is that your spaceship?" Shego said pointing at the phone box

Ron nodded,

"Yep, its called a TARDIS… stands for **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace"

Shego stepped forward and touched the phone box,

"Why does it look like a phone box?"

Ron turned to her and started his explanation,

"It's a disguise, there's part of this ship called a chameleon unit, wherever or whenever I land its supposed to disguise itself as something that will fit into the environment and timeline… when I first found it in Japan a month ago it was disguised as a stone idol called the Tempus Simian, it was broken but when I fixed it it changed into a small Japanese tool shed… then I took it on my first flight, I wasn't used to flying it and I crashed into the middle of London during the late 1970's, it changed into this phone box but then the unit broke in the crash and it hasn't changed since…"

Shego stepped forward and touched the side of the TARDIS,

"What do you mean you found it, so its not your ship?"

Ron nodded,

"Nope, well it is now though… I checked the records and I found out that it was hidden on earth a thousand years ago… a Time Lord like me put it here in case he ever got stuck in a past time period by mistake.. Somehow I knew it was there so I went and got it."

Shego was still hanging onto his every word.

"It's a bit small isn't it, there's not much room, it would be a little intimate in there…"

Ron grinned madly when she said and, he reached behind himself and opened the door,

"Take a look inside"

Shego stepped towards the door and gasped, what she was seeing was physically impossible… she stepped forward and found herself standing in a large dome shaped room with a round computer console wrapped around a glass pillar in the center of the room, Shego stepped back outside and looked at it,

"But… but its just a phone box…" She quickly ran around the Phone box to check if there was anything behind it but there was nothing, from the outside it looked like a big red telephone box, after walking around the small phone box she stepped back inside with Ron

"Oh my god, its huge… its like a box with all that room crammed in… its bigger on the inside!!!"

Ron stepped forward,

"IS IT??? I hadn't noticed." Ron said with a kidding voice, Ron stepped forward and quickly shut the door and threw his coat on a railing, he then ran past her and towards his control panel.

"Now lets see, where to? Or when to?"

Shego looked around the room and asked,

"Well isn't there a crew? Like a navigator?"

Ron shook his head,

"No… its just me"

"…On your own?" Shego asked, Ron nodded in reply.

"Hmm, I would have thought you'd take Kim with you… after all you're best friends" Shego stated as Ron continued to work on the control panel.

Ron had a sad look on his face,

"No… me and Kim had a bit of a falling out three months ago" Ron said.

Shego thought, what had happened three months ago and then she remembered, three months ago, the ship over Middleton, a huge chunk of the hospital staff standing on the roof ready to jump and then snapping out of it all of a sudden, and then the ship exploding in the sky.. A few hours later Kim had been relieved of her command.

"So… did you have something to do with that ship exploding? That same day Kim lost her job"

Ron nodded,

"Yes I know all about that, I was there, I saw it happen… and the part with Kim loseing her position at GJ?…. I MADE that happen!!! Kim abused her power when she shot down that ship… they were leaving us in peace but that wasn't good enough for Kim… she just had to kill them on the off chance they might cause a problem in the future"

Shego was shocked that Kim would have done that… but this shock brought up the memory of another shock she had gotten today, when Ron kissed her, she smiled at the memory.

"So Ron… where are you taking me on this little date of ours?" She asked with a sly smile.

Ron notised this and suddenly fell backwards while stuttering, part of his old personality coming to the surface,

"T-this isn't a date!!! it's a trip to say thank you!!!" Ron said with a not-so-convincing voice.

Shego smiled at him,

"Whatever Ron… just remember you're the one who kissed me" Shego said and she watched as Ron fell over himself again.

"T-that was a genetic transfer!!!" Ron practically screamed.

"Don't worry Ron, you're not my type… I only go for humans…" Shego said, not quite believing it herself, she knew it was a barefaced lie but Ro seemed to buy it as he went around hitting switches.

"Now then, Dial down the gravitic nomaliser!!! Fire up the helmet regulator and finally… the handbreak!!!" Ron said as he hit switches and placed his hand on a lever,

"Are you ready Shego?"

Shego hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Ok then, here we go" Ron said as he slammed down the lever and all of a sudden the ship rocked violently. The pillar in the center of the room shone a bright blue as the wheezing sound once again filled the air. On the outside the red phone box seemed to be fade out of existence as the TARDIS was thrown into a time vortex.

As the ship rocked from side to side Shego shouted to Ron,

"it's a but bumpy isn't it?!?! Did you have to take a test to fly this thing?!?!"

Ron actually nodded,

"Yes!!! And I failed the test, haha!!! Welcome aboard Shego!!!"

On the outside of the TARDIS the phone box spun around as it raced top speed through a purple and blue misty tube known as the time vortex.

Where will they go? when will they go?… I haven't decided yet.

_**End Of Book Two**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Well, that's the end of episode two. I'm already planning future episodes so stay tuned.

As per requests from reviews and PM's, I have given Ron a companion and his own TARDIS.

Your review really do give me good ideas and inspire me to update faster so please keep them coming.

I have created a picture to go with this series, to see it just go to deviantART and type 'ron stoppable tardis' in the search box.

And for my fans out there I will give you a little clue as to the next episode, the clue is… 'Exterminate!!!"

Well see ya soon and please, please, please review.

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kim Possible Or Doctor Who.**_


End file.
